Behind the Story
by Windrider1967
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's relationship from "Never Been Kissed" on ... in their own thoughts and words. Filling in the blanks in the evolution of their relationship. Strictly canon out takes. Let me know if I should continue.
1. Never Been Kissed I

I have to say that I appreciate all the reviews and favorites for my other stories. I after finishing "And then there was one" I knew I just had to go back and write some of the fill ins from the episodes, from Kurt and Blaine's POVs. I always wonder what is going on inside the character's heads and I find that writing from that place works for me. This multi chapt will focus mainly on the "Behind the scenes" from the actual episodes with some drabbles to fill between the episodes.

Let me know what you think. I love reviews.

As must be stated – Glee is not mine, much to my dismay, but I am saving up to buy Puck and I just want to see Klaine happy, really happy, (with typical teenage angst thrown in) someone deserves a real relationship on Glee.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I am actually doing this <em>Kurt thought, as he walked down the central staircase at Dalton Academy _I know Puck was just being a jerk when he told me to come here and spy. And really … I think feathers would have been a bit out of place, not that I wouldn't have rocked them. I really stick out here, I mean I researched the uniform and the school, but I never realized how much you can stick out without meaning to. That never stopped me at school, why am I so worried about it now._

The staircase and hallways were filled with what seemed like thousands of boys, all in identical blazers, all seemingly with a single objective in mind. _Where is everyone running off to? Just ask someone Hummel._

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here"_ Oh my Lord, how did you manage to ask the most __**gorgeous**__ guy to ask for help. Chill out Hummel, keep your mind on why you are here._

"My name's Blaine"

**Well, he definatly isn't new here, he'd have someone showing him around, so what's the deal. Kinda wish he_ was _new here tho, those eyes are … wow**

"Kurt" _Breathe, Breathe, Breathe _"So what exactaly is going on here?"

"The Warblers." _Get your mind off those eyes _"Every so often they throw an impromptue performance in the Senior commons, it tends to shut the school down"

"So wait. Glee club here is kinda cool?" _There is __**actually**__ a place where you don't get slushied for singing? _

**Ahhh. _Glee Club_ He has gotta be from one of the other clubs for Sectionals, checking out the competition I suppose. I can have some fun with that.**

"The warblers are kinda like Rock Stars. Come on I know a short cut"

_Did he really just grab my hand? This place is amazing …. Am I actually running down the hall with this absolutly **gorgeous** guy holding my hand. _

"Oh I really do stick out like a sore thumb"

**If he holds onto that strap any harder, his fingers are going to fall off. Nothing wrong with a little flirtation Anderson. You never know, he may actually be gay and not just seem like it.**

"Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid" _Did he really just fix my collar? _"You'll fit right in. Now if you'll excuse me..."

_OH MY GOD. Gorgeous and he sings lead? _

**I think you made the new kid forget how to breathe. That is too cute. Come on you flirt with everyone when you are singing, why the facination with this kid? I did like that blush on the skin tight dreams innuendo tho. Now he really has stopped breathing** Blaine couldn't help letting out a little chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>They are good, actually better than good. <em>Kurt thought on the drive home _Blaine …. he is amazing. That voice is enough to make you melt. Don't flatter yourself that he was flirting tho. He's probably straight, but if he is actually **gay** and popular and the Warblers are cool... is it actually possible that things can be that different from McKinley?_

Kurt spent a good part of that evening researching everything he could find on Dalton and the Warblers. There were tons of videos up online from the groups performances and they were fantastic. _Well judging from these, Blaine is just an outright flirt. It had nothing to do with you. I think I am going to go back tomorrow, tho. I really have to find out more about a school where the _**_fag_**_ can be cool._

The next afternoon found his sitting at table in one of Dalton's common rooms sitting across from Blaine and two of the other Warblers. _Why did I think coming back here was a good idea again?_

"It's awfully civilized of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying"

"We're not going to beat you up" David said sincerely

"You were such a terrible spy, it was sort of endearing" Said Wes.

"Which made me think that spying isn't really the reason reason you came."

**I recogonize that fight or flight look. I was right there is more to this than just checking out the competition.**

_Just put it out there on the table. If you are wrong it can't be any worse that trying for Finn, or Sam, or even making out with Brittney. If you make a fool out of yourself it's not like you ever have to see these guys again._

"Can I ask you guys a question?" _just ask _"Are you guys all … gay?" _Great move, now they are all laughing at you. Once again you make the stupid assumption, and make a fool out of yourself._

**I knew it**

"No, I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends"

"This is not a gay school, we just have a zero tolerance harrassment policy"

"Everyone gets treated the same no matter what they are. It's that simple"

**I definatly know that look. I hate to imagine what this kid is going through. Why do I have this urge to just scoop him up in my arms and tell him everything is going to be ok?**

"Would you guys excuse us"

**Keep it simple here Anderson, he looks like a deer in the headlights**

"I take it you're having trouble at school" _Why does he even care, he doesn't know me. It might help to talk to someone who just __**might**__ understand tho. _

"I am the only kid out of the closet at my school, and I try and stay strong about it but there is this Neanderthal that makes it his life's mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice." _Stop crying, you look like an idiot._

"I know how you feel" _Someone actually understands? _"I was taunted at my old school and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic about it, but you could tell that nobody really cared. It was like, hey if you're gay your life is just going to be miserable. Sorry, nothing we can do about it. So I left and I came here. Simple as that" **I wish it had really been that simple **"So you have two options. I would really love to tell you to just come enroll here, but tuition at Dalton is a bit steep and it's not an option for everyone. OR, you can refuse to be the victim."** I guess he never really thought that there was any other option than that. **"Prejudice is just ignorance Kurt, and you have a chance, right now to teach him"

"How" _Do I really not have to go through every day scared to death. All I want is to be __**me**__._

"Call him out. I ran Kurt, I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it is something I really, really regret. You have to do what you are comfortable with Kurt, but don't let the idiots in the world break you down. Being gay isn't easy, you know that, but it shouldn't be miserable." **He really needs someone to talk to. Really needs a friend, and I remember that feeling. **"Kurt if you **ever **need to talk, just call or text me. I know what you are going through, and I am more than willing to listen if you need me to. I have to run to practice, but if you need anything take my number and let me know, OK?"

"Thanks, I will" _Just that touch of his hand on mine makes me feel like I can do this._

"And remember one thing, courage is being able to be you and strong, in the face of everything that you think will beat you down. You've got it, you have to have to open up to me. Just keep that in mind"

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe that I stalked the Dalton Directory. I mean a picture of Blaine in my locker really is kind of creepy. But for some reason it makes me feel like I can do this. God the girls are jamming this mashup. Leather, bandanas, hair whips … you girls definatly let out all the stops on this one. Who's texting me? Wow … <strong>courage<strong> … I can do this._

* * *

><p>Kurt was just walking down the hall with a dreamy look in his eyes, looking at that single word text when he felt his phone knocked out of his hand and his back slammed into a locker. Karofsky looked at him with a smirk and just stalked off toward the locker room.<p>

_Damn it, I have had enough, no more of this … _

"Hey" he yelled following Karofsky down the hall "I'm talking to you"

"Girl's locker room is next door" _Damn you Karofsky I have every right to be here_

"What's your Problem? What are you so afraid of?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Besides you sneaking in here to get a look at my junk?"

"Oh yeah every straight guys nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you! Well guess what ham hock you're not my type."

"That right"

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they are thirty" Kurt was yelling at full voice by now, stepping even closer to Kurofsky and getting right up in his face.

"Don't push me Hummel" Kurofsky raised a fist at his face

"You gonna hit me?" Kurt yelled

"Get out of my face" Kurofsky yelled back.

"Go ahead and hit me. You can't change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramous out of you."

"Get out of my face"

Kurt actually had his finger in Kurofsky's face and yelled "You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't deal with how extrordinarily ordinary you are" And then Kurofsky grabbed his face and kissed him, deep and hard and rough and his heart just stopped. Kurofsky leaned in for another kiss and Kurt just pushed him away with tears filling his eyes.

_Oh hell, what just happened? Oh my god, Kurofsky's gay? How dare he do that! My first kiss was supposed to matter. Oh shit, Oh Shit OH SHIT._

He pulled out his phone and sent a 2 word text. "Courage backfired"

It seemed like just seconds before he got a reply "You ok, what happened?"

"Coffee after school" he typed in "I need to talk"

"Sure, Lima Bean at 5?"

"K. Thanks"

"NP CU then"

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at a high top table at the coffee shop just staring into his mocha. <em>How do I explain this? God why did I even text him. He has enough stuff of his own to deal with with out dealing with this. I mean, God we just met, why should he even care. Oh yeah that's right, he has it all together and I am this little fragile doll that can't even handle a little kiss. But I didn't want that.<em> His thoughts were inturrupted by a hand gently resting on his shoulder. "You ok Kurt?" Blaine's eyes were full of concern as he took the seat across from him.

"Not really. It started out like normal, just like my everyday life. My phone got slapped out of my hand and I went flying into the locker and it was like I just snapped. All I kept seeing was that text that said "courage" and I went after him."

**Oh my god, am I the cause of this? I never meant him to get hurt. I don't see any bruises tho. Maybe it's not that bad.**

"I don't even really remember what I said. I remember that I was yelling at him in the locker room, and I said something about him not being my type, and told him to hit me. And thenhekissedme." _No crying Kurt, keep it together._

**OH SHIT**

"Did I hear you right? He kissed you?" Kurt could only nod while he looked down at his coffee "Well sometimes the biggest bullies are the ones that are scared of the truth, but I am sorry you had to go through that Kurt. Are you gonna be ok?"

"I don't know if I can handle seeing him at school tomorrow. I just can't." Kurt was actually crying now.

"I'll tell you what, why don't I come over around lunch time and see if I can help out with the situation, ok. I mean he has got to be as confused as you are, and I want to make sure you will be ok Kurt"

**Damn, why did this have to happen to him. He is so scared and looks so fragile right now. I got him into this I have to help him get out of it.**

"Thanks for being a friend Blaine. I mean I have the girls and Glee Club, but they don't really get me, they can't. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime Kurt, and I mean that. Now is there anything actually decent that went on today that we can talk about to get your mind off this." They spent the rest of their time chatting over trivial matters, movies, music …. Just actually hanging out.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were walking up the steps at McKinley high school.<p>

**What is it with him and that bag strap, he holds onto it almost like a lifeline.**

"Don't worry let me do the talking" Blaine tried to sound reassuring but wondered what he was doing there and why.

"There he is"

"I got your back" **God he's **_**big. **_**Just keep it together, you got this. **"Excuse me."

"Hey ladyboys." Kurofsky said looking between the two to them "Is this your boyfriend Kurt?"

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something"

Kurofsky placed on hand on Kurt's chest and pushed him out of the way saying "I've gotta go to class"

**OK, now what Anderson?**

"Kurt told me what you did" he could see the fear and anger in the jock's eyes

"And what's that?" he said sarcastically.

"You kissed me" Said Kurt

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kurofsky replied nervously

"It seems like you be a little confused, and that's totally is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone" Next thing he knew Blaine was being thrown against the fence.

"Do not mess with me" the other boy basically snarrled in his face and Blaine raised his hands **You can't take this guy and confrontation won't make it any better. **He just stood there while Kurt physically pulled the guy off him and yelled "You have to stop this"

As Kurofsky stalked off Blaine leaned against the fence and quipped "He's not coming out anytime soon"

**Why do you always fall back to sarcasim? Kurt looks like he is about to cry.**

"What's going on? Why are you so upset?"

**As much as I just want to wrap my arms around him right now I don't think that is what he needs.**

"Up until yesterday, I had never been kissed, at least when it counted" _That sounds so pathetic to admit, now he is going to think you are just this little __**kid **__who can't handle real life. _

**What can I even say to that? He deserves better than that, everyone does. Your first kiss is supposed to be special, important. It is supposed to mean something, not be like that.**

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch"


	2. The Substitute

There is absolutely no Blaine in this episode which makes it even easier and harder to write, as it is all fluff and fill in … We'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoy.

As always glee is not owned by me in any small or large part … tooooooooo baaaaaad

* * *

><p><strong>The Substitute<strong>

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in their usual spots at the Lima Bean with their afternoon cusp of coffee. This had become a ritual a few days a week now and Kurt thought it was great being together, even if it was only as friends.

"You should have seen it Blaine, Rachel just stepped up and thought she was going to take over for Mr Shuester. It actually took three people to hold Santana back." _He is too cute when he smiles like that. It isi nice tho to have someone to talk to that hasn't been actually __**involved**__ in all the drama._

**Wow, I can't picture the Warblers rioting over anything other than maybe suggesting we change the uniforms for something different during the next competition, and then it would be to beat the crap out of the nonconformist who suggested it.**

"Is it always like that in Glee Club at McKinley?"

"No sometimes it is actually much, much worse … Like last year, Quinn got pregenant, she told everyone that the baby was Finn's, which was funny since they never actually slept together, but it turned out she had been sleeping with Puck behind his back. And then Santana and Brittney have this on again off again **thing** going, but they also have boyfriends so I never could figure that one out."

"Wow … so what else has been going on? How are things in the courage department?"

"No real difference. I only got Slushied twice yesterday, which was fortunate, because I only had two changes of clothes in my locker"

**What is getting slushied? And why would you have to keep extra clothes at school?**

"Ok, enlighten me, what the hell is getting slushied, or is it what it sounds like?"

"About it. They have this self serve Slushie machine in the cafeteria and it is one of the ways the Jocks make us gleeks miserable. There is nothing worse than an ice cold blue slushie facial to make your day suck, except maybe a red one, cause the blue's actually taste better."

"Shit Kurt, is there anything I can do to help?"

Not really, but thanks. Just hanging out and chatting helps more than you know"

* * *

><p><strong>To: Blaine<strong>

You should have seen it. I asked the spanish sub to help out with glee while Mr Shuster was out and she rocked the place

**From: Blaine**

What happened

**To: Blaine**

Santana called her old and said she didn't know music so she rocked "forget you" and better than the orig I might add. It was almost hot

**From Blaine**

Did u just use the word hot to describe a female sub?

**To Blaine**

Aside from the connotations of your last question, yes I did. If I was straight I would have been DONE IN

**From Blaine**

Damn, I didn't mean it that way … you have a dirty mind do you know that. And the thought of a straight Kurt drooling is more than I can take. I got homework, chat later

**To Blaine**

Bite your tongue, I tried straight once, didn't work out. Have a good night, cu 4 coffee?

**From Blaine**

You'll have to tell me about that one ;) coffee it is

* * *

><p>"Thanks for buying Blaine, I can't believe I left my wallet at home."<p>

"No problem, so what's the drama today?"

"Well I tried to set Mercedes up on a date with one of the football guys. She wasn't exactally receptive."_ watch what you say here, do not let slip that you told her you weren't going to break it off __with Blaine – there is nothing to break off _"I just really worry about her. It is like she is substituting me for a boyfriend, like she doesn't want to get out there and look. She was even bitching about the time I spend on our coffee dates." _Woops too close there, back it down a notch_

**Coffee dates huh? **

"I do have to tell you something and get your advice tho Blaine"

"Sure what's up"

"Karofsky threatened to kill me today if I told anyone about him kissing me, even tho he said I kissed him. So what do I do? No one saw it or heard it and I just know based on how things have gone that no one will do anything. I just am so tired of always being scared and on guard. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I can't tell my dad, he's still not 100% after his heart attack and I don't want him to freak out"

**That idiot threatened to kill him? I really want to go over there and punch the living hell out of him, but I don't think that would help things any. How DARE he.**

"Have you told anyone?" at Kurts head shake he said "I didn't figure. Best I can say is that if you are stuck there, try and stick close to the guys from Glee, they already put themselves out there once for you, they probably would again if need be. I'm always a phone calll or a text away if you need to talk"


	3. Furt

Once again … need more Blaine. Going back and writing the backstories I am trying VERY hard to stick with the canon for the episode I am on. With Klaine and the Kiss heard round the world, it is a bit difficult, but I am trying to work off the actors expressions and tones to keep it in context.

I figure that the two of them would be text buddies, and of course coffee dates. Kurt is easy to write, the character is much more transparent, and has more backstory already worked into the script. All we really see of Blaine is his interactions with Kurt. Makes it more fun.

Thanks for all the favorites and reviews. It means a lot. Keep them coming ….

As always …. Glee is not mine, for which I could cry rivers

* * *

><p><strong>To: Blaine<strong>

OMG Blaine. Dad and Carole are getting married. I get to be the wedding planner. They are getting MARRIED!

**From: Blaine**

Wow. Sounds like you are over the moon. Tell them congrats, even if we have never met

**To: Blaine**

Nah, I only talk about you all the time, they know who you are. I will. And with your love of disney movies like me you probably love happy endings as much as I do.

**Wow, he talks to his parents about me, not sure if that is creepy or cool. Feels like cool.**

**From: Blaine**

Yeah, I guess I have to admit I do. But why do they always seem to get the girl? ;) Have a good rest of the day, gotta get to chem. CU

**To Blaine**

U2

* * *

><p><strong>To: Blaine<strong>

Time later? Need to talk.

**From: Blaine**

Coffee, usual time? U OK?

**To: Blaine**

NO. Thanks. CU there

* * *

><p><em>Why can't I just deal with this? He didn't even really do anything. But he scares me to death<em>

"Just calm down Kurt and tell me what happened" **God he looks like he is about ready to just curl inside and disappear **"I've got you, just talk to me"

"I'm sorry, I keep getting you stuck in the middle of my dramas and it's not fair. I'll be ok." _No I won't _"So what is up on the other end of the universe?"

"Kurt, I don't know how many ways I need to tell you this … you aren't bothering me, you are a good friend and I worry about you. I know how rough it can get, remember, I didn't have anyone to talk to and I am not going to leave you hanging like that. Now what happened"

"I was at my locker talking to Finn about the wedding. When he left that **brute** came up to me and just stood there, staring. I told him to leave and then he grabbed the wedding cake topper I had, asked if he could keep it, and walked off. That was the topper from my moms cake, when she and my dad got married, and he just **took it. **I didn't even try and stop him, or do anything." _Stop crying, stop it, stop it. You break down on him too much, that is more than any friend should have to take._

"Did he touch you Kurt, threaten you again?" **I am really beginning to HATE this guy, Kurt doesn't deserve to be treated like this.**

"No, but Mr Shuester saw what happened and took me down to talk to Principal Sylvester. Long and short of it is that unless someone witnesses actual violence or threats, there is nothing they can do. She did say that if he lays a hand on me that he'll be out so fast that his head will spin, but until then, nothing can be done"

"I'm sorry Kurt. Is there anything I can do?" **Anything?**

"Not really Blaine, but thanks. How about you come up with some nonsense to get my mind off of this, I'd like to actually enjoy the rest of my coffee date."

"Anything you need Kurt"

* * *

><p><strong>To: Blaine<strong>

The guys threw down with Kurofsky in the locker room today. Sam got a black eye.

**From: Blaine**

Are they all ok? Why?

**To: Blaine**

The girls talked them into standing up for me. Artie's chair got knocked over, I already told you that Sam got a Black eye, no suspensions or anything. I'm kinda surprised they did it, but I know they have my back.

**From: Blaine**

Makes me feel better to know they are looking out for you. **Did that come out wrong?**

**To: Blaine**

Makes me feel better too. Thanks, got wedding stuff to do. Chat later

* * *

><p><strong>To: Blaine<strong>

Kurofsky is out.

**From: Blaine**

Of narnia? That was quick.

**To: Blaine**

No out of school dummy. Dad basically confronted him at school after he saw him limp wrist me. We all ended up in principal Sylvester's office and she expelled him. I may actually be able to breathe now!

**From: Blaine**

I'm glad for you. **I guess this means that I won't need to spend as much time with you now?**

**To: Blaine**

Thanks. Coffee after I get this wedding thing done?

**From: Blaine**

Sure. Let me know

* * *

><p>"Medium drip, right?" Kurt asked as he slid the coffee across the table<p>

"Yeah, thanks. So how was it?"

"Amazing … we didn't do a traditional wedding march, the entire glee club danced up the aisle singing Bruno Mars, Marry You. And my Dad even danced in after us, it was so cool. Dad and Carole made some amazing speeches and then they didn't let the minister get anything out before they were saying Hell yes." **Those eyes are practically dancing. I wish I could have been there to see it. **"Mr Shue sang Sway for Dad and Carole's first dance, and they did really great. And Mr Shue should really have been in an old 40's movie, right down to the mic drop. It was sweet and hot at the same time" **Ok wow, never figured the Sinatra type thing.**

"And then when Finn got up for his best man's speech it was to me, about us being true brothers, and promising to have my back. And he and the glee club sang Just the Way You Are to me and he actually danced with me. It was amazing Blaine."

"I'm glad, and it sounds like it was. So where's the lucky couple off to for the Honeymoon?"

* * *

><p><strong>To: Blaine<strong>

Kurofsky is coming back tomorrow. I'm transfering to Dalton.

**From: Blaine**

Are U OK?

**From: Blaine**

You there?

**From Blaine**

Kurt?

**From: Blaine **

?


	4. Special Education

On with the continuing saga of the insides of Blaine's and Kurt's heads and hearts this season. I HATE writing competition scenes, and focused ont he thought process between the two, as usual. We all know that there is more to the story than the few things we see on screen, so here we go. Kurt transfers to Dalton. Anyone other than me wonder how he got into the Warblers? My thoughts on how it should have happened.

I do find Blaine hard to write, because we only see him in relation to Kurt. He is basically a plot device right now, and we really don't see HIM yet. Hopefully after OS that will change a bit. So I am playing off of his bits of dialogue, body language, and facial expressions to see what he might be thinking

Reviews and favorites are appreciated. Let me know if you think i got them right.

No way affilliated with Glee, unless you count slightly obsessive on Klaine and Puck

* * *

><p><strong>Special Education<strong>

"Council, fellow Warblers, I have a request and a proposal" Blaine stood in front of the council table and looked around the practice room.

**If they don't think that Kurt is _freakin fantastic_ then these guys don't know music.**

"I know Wes and David are familiar with Kurt Hummel, the New Directions member who came to check out the Warblers a few weeks ago." There were some head nods from some of the other members as well. "Due to some issues at McKinley, Kurt has transferred into Dalton and I believe he would be a valuable addition to the Warblers and would like the council to consider extending a membership invitation"

Wes banged his gavel against the council table as mutters began around the room.

"Mr Anderson, this is highly irregular. You know that we hold auditions at the beginning of each school year and that a mid term membership has never been extended. While he may have been a member of the Glee Club at his school, as we all know, public school choirs have to make due with the talent they have available. Do we even know if he can sing?"

**Can he sing? Just you wait. I'm glad I planned this all out.**

"Council, since I felt that it might be a bit uncomfortable for Kurt to have to walk into the Warblers and audition his first day in, I took the liberty of putting together an audition CD of some of his work. Both of these have been taken from some of the New Directions members youtube videos, and are not professionally done, but I think they will answer your question. If I may?" he asked with a smirk.

"Proceed"

As the first trumpet blasts echoed through the room, the council looked dubious. And then the first line of "4 Minutes" belted out from the speakers, and Wes and David's jaws almost hit the table.

"Oh my God." was all Wes could mutter "Am I hearing a tenor or countertenor?"

**I knew Wes wouldn't be able to resist a countertenor**

"Counter" He said with a sly wink.

As the song faded out and there were a few seconds of silence Blaine looked around the room.

**If that stunned them just wait**

The intro to "A house is Not a Home" started playing and there was absolute silence when Kurt started to sing. Everyone just sat, absoultely spellbound. The song played straight through to the end with no one even moving.

"So what do you think Warblers? Do we have a new countertenor?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"No vote necessary, Mr Anderson. Bring him to Practice tomorrow" said David.

**Hopefully being able to sing will make him feel a little more at home.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Kurt<strong>

Warblers, tomorrow, 4pm. UR in

**From: Kurt**

? I didn't even audition

**To: Kurt**

you know you look cute in a cheerleading uniform?

**From: Kurt**

* Bangs head on table * You didn't!

**To: Kurt**

They only heard the audio, and they love you. Wes is drooling over what a countertenor will do for our harmonies. CU 2morrow for history?

**From: Kurt**

I am going to kill you you know that? CU 2morrow

* * *

><p><em>So this is what it feels like to be able to just walk through the halls and not worry about a slushie <em>Kurt thought as he walked towards the Warblers practice room _Nobody is even giving me a second glance, or at least a "let me body slam you" look. A high five? I could get used to this._

**OK here we go, I'm glad the guys let him in, I know how much this means to him.**

_I am glad that Blaine was the one opening the door, it's nice to at least have a friendly face right off the bat. What's with him and those winks?_

**Stop laughing, Anderson. It was actually kinda funny, a coal mine, what a way to break the ice Kurt. **

_A council? Wow, this is definatly going to take some getting used to. Really, really different than New Directions, but at least I get to sing. _

* * *

><p>"Wait up Kurt" Blaine caught his attention as he walked down the stairs "I saw that glee club was hard for you today, seeing your ideas shot down like that"<p>

**I was hoping it would make him feel more included, less **_**new**_

"It's ok, it's just a different energy in there, not better or worse, just something I have to get used to."_ It may not be Rachel with all the solos like home, but it's still the same, always the backup singer._

_Did I hear him right, they want me to audition for a solo for sectionals? What am I going to sing? I have got to make this good, make them see that I can do this. _

**I don't think I have ever seen anyone so excited about an audition before. I'm glad, he needs to smile more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I should have given him a bit of advice about song selections. "Don't cry for me Argentina" is just a bit over the top for the Warblers. I should have told him to pick something that the group would be able to harmonize on. God he sounds so good tho. And he is so <em>raw. <em>I don't think the guys will know how to deal with that.**

_Don't try so hard? Be part of the team? I don't know if I know how to do that. Being me at McKinley got me bruised and taunted, being me here doesn't seem like it is encouraged. This is going to be harder than I thought. At least Blaine thinks I will make it, that means a lot_

* * *

><p><em>I thought that I would be standing here with Cades and Rachel and Britt, not with these guys. We do sound great tho. I wish Blaine wasn't such an awful flirt while he's singing. Most of the time he treats me like one of the guys, the rest of the time he treats me like a little brother, and then he goes and sings about "blowing minds" right at me. Remember the Finn and Sam fiascos. Just because he's actually gay, doesn't mean he likes me as more than a friend.<em>

**At least he doesn't look like he is going to puke on his shoes any more. That smile is so adorable.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: New Directions<strong>

Congrats guys, sorry I couldn't stay and chat, but Wes and David just wanted to head back to Dalton. You guys did a great job. CU this weekend?

**From: Mercedes**

Got it in one white boy.

**From: Rachel**

I still think you should have had a solo

**From: Santana**

Who is the hot piece of ass on lead?

**To: Santana**

Doesn't play for your team sweetie, sorry

**From: Santana**

You getting some sweetcheeks?

**To: Santana**

I wish …..

* * *

><p><em>What happens if you kill your warbler? I never should have taken him. I kill fish. I kill house plants. If this bird is supposed to be my voice, what the hell are they going to do to me if I let him die? God Blaine hurry up and get here, I am freaking out.<em>

**I'm glad he calls me when he gets stressed out. I never really knew what it was like to have a friend who was there until Wes and David, and they don't always understand either. I don't know why I just seem to want to block all the shit for this kid. He just seems so sensitive to everything, I mean Pav is gonna be fine but he looked like he was going to fall apart before I told him that. He really is a sweet guy, and someone is gonna be lucky to get him when he's ready. **

"Regionals here we come"

_Gaaack, a shoulder bump** and **a hand on the knee, pull it together Kurt. He's just a friend, just a friend, just a friend … I wish he was more than just a friend. Don't even think it!_


	5. A Very Glee Christmas

OMG ...An absolutely fantastic, sexy, sweet emotionally charged scene with no build up and no followup! This makes for a really shitty place to try and write from.

Hopefully I can get this right, if it sucks let me know, but as always trying to build on the "friends" aspect with plenty of mild flirting, and angst. I honestly do not think that Kurt and Blaine wouldn't have exchanged Christmas presents. Not enough to work with and too much to work with as well.

As always – I don't own Glee, though I did have to agree to share Puck – you can have him every other weekend and on alternate Tuesdays IMimelda. Grudgingly ; )

Thanks for the favorites and the reviews. If you haven't checked out "When I Saw You" definatly take a minute – seems to have gotten some interesting responses.

* * *

><p>A Very Glee Christmas<p>

**To: Kurt**

Whats up? Busy weekend?

**From: Kurt**

Hanging with the family, putting up the tree, drinking hot chocolate with candy canes.

**To: Kurt**

Sounds nice. You going to have time for coffee l8r?

**From: Kurt**

Sure when?

**To: Kurt**

Say 3?

**From: Kurt**

CU then

* * *

><p>"One grande nonfat mocha all ready and waiting" Blaine said with a small smile when Kurt walked up to their usual table.<p>

"You spoil me sir" Kurt quipped back

**Somebody needs to**

"I hope I'm not intruding on your Christmas decorating Kurt." Blaine said

"Not at all. This is the first year for the Hummel-Hudson Christmas tradition so we are still kinda figuring it all out. One of the perks of a blended family I guess. So tell me, what is Christmas like at the Anderson house."

**Cold and sterile**

"Well definatly no sitting around decorating the tree with peppermint hot chocolate. Christmas is like everything else at my house, perfectly planned, perfectly decorated, and perfectly executed. I mean Mom does fantastically with the decorating, but it is more about perfection than the experience. Heaven forbid she has a single ornament out of place."

_Wow that sounds so wrong, Christmas has always been about magic with my dad and I. "_I'm sorry, Christmas has always been one of my favorite holidays. Dad always made sure after Mom died that he made it special. And someo f the best memories I have of my Mom are the ones where we were sitting in front of the tree singing Carols. I got my love of singing from her."

**I can tell he misses her, the sadness is just behind those eyes**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories Kurt" he said placing his hand lightly on Kurts for just a moment before pulling it back. _If you don't stop doing things like that Blaine I am never going to get over this friend/ mentor/crush/want you thing. If I ask Santa nicely maybe?_

"It's not a problem, I actually like thinking about her this time of year. We were always so happy."

"You know you need to smile more Kurt? It works better than the pensive look."

"Ah the outside of Dalton look rather than the inside Dalton look …. I think I can work on that."

**Outside Dalton Look?**

"Huh? Splain Lucy" Blaine said with a chuckle

"Outside of Dalton I can be the diva in the fabulously fashionable outfits." Kurt said doing a sweep with his arms "Inside Dalton it is uniforms, fitting in, being part of the team. Sometimes it gets to me, but I am adjusting, just like you said I would."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was still difficult for you. You never show it at all."

"There are advantages to being able to act Blaine, but really it is getting better. Thanks for worrying tho. Now drop it and tell me what you are getting everyone for Christmas."

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in the lounge studying History when a thump broke the silence. "You scared me" he said looking up and seeing Blaine standing there and a boombox on the table.<p>

"That's good because I am actually Marley's ghost and I am here to tell you to stop studying so hard." Blaine said. _If this man does not stop flirting I am going to go absolutely MAD. Friend remember, Kurt._

"What's with the boombox?"

"I need you to sing with me" **rehearse Blaine Rehearse **"Rehearse with me. I got a gig singing Baby its Cold outside in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular"

_Not a song that basically requires flirting, that is just too cruel_

"Ah a personal favorite, too bad they'd thver let us sing it together" _**Damn, open mouth insert foot. **_"You know as two artists"

**God what a riot that would cause, me and Kurt actually singing a duet, in public, in front of an audience. Funny, I can kinda see it tho.**

"So you gonna help me out then"

"Of course"

Blaine started the music and gave a galant "after you" motion to Kurt to start. _He really has the Fred Astaire suave thing down. It's just a rehearsal keep it simple stupid._

_I wish he would have really taken the hands, I can do this, actually a legitimate reason to flirt a bit._

**God he is good and the play off each other, I didn't realize he could act it up like that**

_You beg so well Blaine. Do you have any idea how nuts this is making me right now._

**I never realized how well our voices do blend. I am beginning to think he is as big a show off as I am, but I do admit he flirts amazingly well.**

_I'll catch Pnemonia any day for you, especially if you stay that close to me._

**I never realized how gorgeous he is.**

Blaine gestured dramatically on the final lines of the song to the couch, and he and Kurt ended up side by side, shoulder touching for the last line.

_WOW, those eyes are gorgeous_

**A little too long on the eye contact there Blaine, remember he's just a friend**

Blaine broke the eye contact first and let out a nervous chuckle so he didn't see the shy smile on Kurts face when he said "I think you're ready"

"Well for the record, you are much better than that girl is going to be" Blaine replied as he picked up the boom box and passed Mr Schuester on his way out.

_You ask me to stay for real, and I will never go anywhere again. _Kurt got his breathing back under control and greeted his old Glee coach.

"Someone special Kurt?" Mr Schuerster said with a motion in the direction Blaine had gone.

"No just a friend." _Only a friend _"But the upside is that I am in love with him, and he's actually gay, so I guess that progress" _Lot of good it does, he'll never see beyond the singing buddy and coffee dates._

* * *

><p><strong>To: Blaine<strong>

So how'd the show go?

**From: Blaine**

Respectable. She can't flirt like you tho

_Hmmmmmmm_

**To: Blaine**

Maybe we should have just put me in a wig and heels and then it all would have been perfect.

**From: Blaine**

And mess up the perfect Kurt Hummell hair, would never happen, plus you would be way too tall in heels

**To: Blaine**

Remind me to show you the Bad Romance video from glee sometime, now those were some killer heels

**From: Blaine**

? ? ? ? ? ? ?

**To: Blaine**

Forget it. You going to be around tomorrow after practice?

**From: Blaine**

I can be why?

**To: Blaine**

Santa's elves never tell. CU then

**From Blaine**

K

* * *

><p>Kurt caught Blaine's eye on the way out of Wharbler's practice. "I can't stay long, Carole is making sugar cookies this afternoon and I told her I'd help, but I just wanted to give you your Christmas present before the break." He said handing Blaine a box, perfectly wrapped in silver and green paper with a silver bow.<p>

**I'm glad I decided to bring his with me**

"Kurt, you didn't have to get me anything. But I got you something as well"

Kurt took the long flat box Blaine offered and said "I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. Now open it already."

Blaine carefully pulled the paper back, setting it to the side neatly before taking the lid off the box. Reaching inside he pulled out a large polar bear mug, filled with candy canes and hot chocolate packets. "Thank you" he said giving Kurt a quick hug "I guess I have to start a new tradition now huh?"

"Nah you're just borrowing mine" _too much, you guys aren't singing anymore, no more flirting._ Kurt tore the paper off his box quickly and opened it to find a beautiful red scarf that just matched the Dalton uniform. "This is gorgeous, cashmire?"

"Only the best for my friends Kurt" he said with a smile "Have a great Christmas, I'll see you for coffee one of these days."

"You too." the two gave each other one last hug, both of them holding it just a bit longer than absolutely necessary before they broke apart and went their seperate ways.

**Just a friend Blaine**

_Just a friend Kurt_


	6. Sue Sylvester Shuffle

OK … I really need more Klaine. It is funny going back through the episodes in order to really see how little there is of these two initially, for ppl to have developed such an affinity to them. It is a real testament to both Chris and Darren that they have managed to show the depth of the characters in mannerisms, limited dialogue, and small scenes. And while we do see more into Kurt's head, because of the "Featured character" thing, Blaine – even by this point has become a very real character.

As always – my take and insights on the behind the scenes. If I had my way Klaine would feature prominently in each episode and Puck would be shirtless ! IMimelda – is it my Tuesday tomorrow or yours?

On a tangent, I rewatched BIOTA and got a serious flashback of wild college parties and drunken party games and ended up writing a shameless smut piece that is totally AU. Kinda unsure about posting, because I usually stick to canon, or close to canon writing. Worth posting? Leave a review and a vote

* * *

><p><strong>Sue Sylvester Shuffle<strong>

Kurt was sitting in Warbler's practice when they began the opening to "Bills, Bills, Bills" and Blaine came strutting down the steps into the room. _I can say that the harmonies we come up with blow New Directions out of the water. I mean they are good, but the sound we have is off the hook._

Blaine jumped up on the back of the couch behind Kurt, singing at the top of his lungs and Kurt almost gave himself a crick in his neck watching him. _I will admit I like the view Blaine, I usually don't get as good a view of your ass._

Working his way around the room Blaine ended up on his knees in front of Kurt singing about "I need someone who can help me out" _no problem, any time you ask dear._

_This is actually fun, reminds me of New Directions, back flips and dance moves. This is probably one of the best practices we have had in quite awhile._

"So Kurt, what did ya think?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a shameless showman, Blaine?" Kurt replied with a smirk _not to mention really sexy_

"You wound me sir" Blaine replied with a chuckle "Seriously what did you think?"

**I thought it went fantastically, rehearsals can be so much more fun than performances, it's like we just open up more and play with it.**

"Honestly, I think it is one of the best things we have done. Not because the vocals were any better than normal, actually I think the lead singer was a bit off pitch" He said bumping shoulders with Blaine and receiving a pitiful puppy dog look in return "But because it was the most **fun** we have had in awhile. It reminded me a lot of New Directions, everyone just playing around with it, and the guys reminded me of the dance moves Mike used to do. If we brought it like that to Sectionals we would have won."

"It was fun wasn't it? I miss performing like this sometimes. Just being able to enjoy and have fun instead of being so serious all the time."

Kurt's phone buzzed a text message. After reading it he turned to Blaine and said "Cades and Rachel want to know if we can meet them for coffee?"

"Sure. Meet you there?"

"Sounds good. After you" Kurt replied with a gallant hand sweep and slight bow

"Ok, if I am a showman, you are a goof ball" Blaine replied with a grin

"Yup, that's why you keep me around" Kurt laughed as they headed to the parking lot

* * *

><p>As the four friends moved to sit down, Blaine said "Now I don't want to sound cockey or anything but you guys had better be pulling out all the stops for Regionals, because the number we just rehearsed is so off the hook it is dangerous."<p>

"Seriously, people should wear protective head gear while watching it." Kurt replied and then said "Guys we're kidding" when Rachel and Mercedes gave each other a look _Actually it __**was**__ totally off the hook_

**Seriously , that _was _dangerous**

"Well it's just hard to laugh right now with everything going on at McKinley" Rachel said with a dejected tone.

"I mean look at us, the stars of two rival show choirs sitting down to coffee. I mean our school is so messed up we can't even keep our football team together" Mercedes added

"It's so sad guys, Coach Beastie and Mr Schue were so close to getting everyone at the together"

"Why hasn't Finn told me any of this I mean we live together, I bring him a glass of warm milk every night in hopes of having a little lady chat"

"Warm milk, really" Blaine asked with a sarcastic tone

"It's delicious"

"Finn is too proud to complain, he feels he has to be strong for everyone but I know it's just killing him inside. I hope he realizes that if he and I were still together I would be able to make him feel much better."

_I can say I don't miss the relationship drama _"Let it go Rachel"

I just wish there was a way we could help tho"

The conversation continued around to the fact that everyone but the Glee guys had quit the football team over the harassment and slushies. Mercedes pointed out that they only had 5 guys, including one in a wheelchair still on the team.

"The good news is that you only need 4 more guys. High School regulations actually allow you to play a few guys short if you want to. But if they find a way to work it out, we'll be there to cheer them on."

"Totally" Kurt said "Blaine and I love football" **WE do? **"Well Blaine loves football, I love scarves" **That is more like it Kurt, you and football does not compute.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Blaine<strong>

I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BLAINE

**From: Blaine**

WTF?

**To: Blaine**

Why did you tell the girls that they only needed 4 more players?

**From: Blaine**

Bcause they did, why?

**To: Blaine**

THE GLEE GIRLS JOINED THE FOOTBALL TEAM AND THEY ARE GONNA DIE

**From: Blaine**

SHIT

**To: Blaine**

You started this! You ARE going to be there to watch this and if any of them get hurt I swear I will inflict the same damage to your body that they suffer

**From: Blaine**

SHIT

* * *

><p>"They are really going to do this aren't they Blaine?" Kurt asked as he saw Tina, Rachel, Mercedes and Lauren walk out onto the field in full uniform.<p>

"It looks like it. I will say that I would hate to be blocking Lauren though, she looks like she could do some damage.

**I can't believe that they took me this seriously. Football _hurts_. If anything happens Kurt is gonna kill me.**

_God I don't even want to watch, these are my girls, if they get hurt I don't know what I will do._

"I don't think I can watch Blaine" Kurt whispered as he hid his face in Blaine's shoulder as the first whistle sounded

_Good, good, just stay here the entire game Kurt, way to be a man. Though I kinda could get used to having my head on his shoulder._

**God sometimes you are so adorable and goofy. **

"Kurt, it's ok, they aren't actually playing" Blaine chuckled "Look. At the snap they all just laid down on the field, the guys are doing all the work."

"Well that's original, I do have to say" Kurt replied with a laugh "Trust my girls to think of doing something like that."

Kurt, Blaine, Carole and Burt sat watching, cheering the team on until the other team fumbled the ball. They could hear Coach Beastie yell "Get the ball" and Kurt watched in shock as Tina got up off the ground, picked it up and began running down the field. All four of them were jumping up and down, screaming at the top of their lungs and then Kurt saw it coming. One of the opposing team's players slammed into Tina's back, throwing her face down on the field with him on her back.

"Tina" Kurt all but screamed as he grabbed Blaine's hand and drew it up to his chest. Blaine placed his other one on top of Kurt's and turned to him.

**God that looked scary. I mean I have been hit harder and luckily it looks a lot worse than it is most of the time. Kurt really loves these girls, I can tell, knowing how good a friend he can be, they are lucky to have him.**

"She'll be ok Kurt, he didn't hit her that hard. I promise she'll be ok"

"Then why isn't she getting up? Tina?" Kurt practically moaned_ What am I going to do if Tina is hurt? Blaine and I got them into this it would be our fault if something was really bad. _

Just then they could see Tina getting to her feet, assisted by Mike. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and "See she's up and walking. She's fine" Kurt looked down at their joined hands and immediately released them, blushing furiously. _Wow, when did that happen?_

They watched for the rest of the half, wondering where Finn ran off to. McKinley was getting slaughtered, there was no hope for the game at this point.

* * *

><p>Fog rolled out across the field as the lights highlighted scattered figures. "Blaine, it looks like the football team came back for the show" Kurt whispered excitedly.<p>

Lights flashed and the opening lines of "Off with their heads" belted out over the speakers. Artie rolled to the front of the field and started singing the opening to "Thriller" The crowd went nuts.

"Oh my word" Kurt whispered to Blaine "Is that Karofsky heading out there? I didn't think he would ever do this."

**Sometimes people can suprise you Kurt, tho I will agree – that one is a shock**

The crowd sang along and danced, screaming their heads off as Finn stepped up and started on the Central "Thriller" monologue, voice deep and creepy.

_I wish I could be down there, I miss this, and people are actually cheering for the gleeks. The football team is dancing and singing, why couldn't this have happened when I was here._

**That look. That looks like homesick, he really misses them I can tell.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were on their feet, screaming "Brains" at the top of their lungs, along with all the spectators in the McKinley stands. The glee girls were on the sidelines, in full zombie makeup just like the team, cheering them on. When the final snap happened at 10 seconds the opposing team's quarterback just stood there. Kurt screamed, jumping up and down as Finn grabbed the ball and ran for the end zone. Blaine was next to him cheering Finn on as he made the final goal and McKinley pulled out the win.<p>

Kurt turned to him and threw his arms around him in a huge hug. Both of them were screaming "They won" and Blaine's arms went around his back as he pulled him in. It seemed like a second and a lifetime until they broke apart, looked at each other and said "They won"

"I guess I don't have to kill you after all" Kurt said, bumping Blaine's shoulder.

"That's good, because I would hate to die" Blaine replied with a laugh

"Princess Bride at a time like this? Really Blaine" Kurt chuckled

"It seemed to work" Blaine stated back with a wink


	7. Silly love songs

Hard episode to write, because so much of Blaine's thoughts have to stay in the background, to keep with the plot. I really really wanted to SMACK him silly after Kurt poured his heart out. Just look inside and ADMIT it, stop hiding from yourself, you felt something at Christmas, stop being an ass!

As Always – I wish I owned Glee … wish I owned Puck …. wish I owned Klaine

* * *

><p><strong>Silly Love Songs<strong>

"OK. I'm all for flair but these Valentine's decorations are just tacky." Kurt said holding up a pair of puppies rubbing noses "I mean what the hell is this supposed to be?"

"It's clearly puppy love. It's cute, come on" _Oh my word, kissy noises. That is just wrong in so many ways._

"Adorable" Blaine replied with a chuckle. _You have to be kidding me._

"It's a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday." _and an entire day to rub everyone else's relationships in the face of those of us who never get the candy and greeting cards._

"Not true. People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries and call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday."

_Probably because everyone has always just fallen for those gorgeous curls and thrown themselves at your feet, like anyone would ever do that for me._

"Really?"

"I think there is something really great about a day when you are encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody, I'm in love with you. You know?" _I wish I could_ "And this year I want to do something really radical, so I need your opinion on this. There's this guy that I sort of … like." _Of course there is Blaine "_I've only known him for a little while, but I want to tell him that my feelings are starting to change into something … deeper." _Breathe, Kurt Breathe. _"So I have to ask, do you think it's too much to sing to someone on Valentine's Day?"

"Not at all" Kurt replied breathlessly. _Please_

"What can I get you?" The barista asked as they stepped up to the counter

"A medium drip and an Grande Nonfat Mocha for this guy. And maybe I can convince him to split one of those cupid cookies."

"You know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do" As Kurt reached for his wallet Blaine said "Don't even bother dummy, it's on me"

Kurt leaned in towards the barista as Blaine walked away and stated "I do believe I have a new favorite holiday." with a shy grin.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe that Blaine is actually recogonizing his feelings <em>Kurt thought as he doodled Blaine's and his name's inside a heart in his notebook _Singing to me, how much more romantic can you get? It is like a scene straight out of a Broadway musical, love finally recogonized, holding my hand, looking deeply into my eyes … _He slammed the notebook shut with a start as he heard Blaine say "Hey, Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing … just daydreaming, plotting weekend outfits" _God I hope I'm not blushing_

"Come on, you're going to want to see this, I've called an emergency meeting of the Warbler's council"

"Sounds serious"

Let's hope not, I just have to ask them a tiny little favor." Blaine replied, his fingers kneeding into Kurt's shoulders as they walked down the hall. _Oh my word, is he going to do this now? In front of everyone? Those fingers feel delicious._

**I can't believe I am really doing this**

"This emergency meeting is called to order. Junior member Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours"

"Esteemed council, I'll be brief. Simply put, I'm in love." _Oh my, he is going to say it right here. _"I'm not really good at talking about my feelings, I'm much better at singing them." _I knew there was something there during Baby it's Cold Outside, I knew there was. And he keeps looking over at me. _"But still, I could use alittle help, which is why I am asking the Warblers to help serinade this individual, in song, off campus"

Kurt wasn't even really listening to the argument about Warblers, and planes until he realized that Blain's idea was being shot down.

"May I please say something? _Please Wes, David, Thad, don't ruin my one chance here _"With respect I think Blaine has a point, the Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometimes we missout on opportunities to step outside our comfort I was on New Directions we performed in front of hostile crowds about enywhere we went. Mattress stores, shopping malls, I even had a cat thrown at me at a nursing home once." _That's better, at least a little chuckle there _"But it gave us confidence, it kept us loose"

"And where would this performance be?" Wes asked

"The Gap at the North Hills Mall. I's like to call it the Warbler's Gap Attack" _The Gap?_

"Why the Gap"

"The guy I like is a junior manager" _No, No, NO, NO, NOOOO_

* * *

><p><strong>To: Mercedes<strong>

I need you

**From: Mercedes**

You ok?

**To: Mercedes**

NO. Can I come over?

**From: Mercedes**

Of course, white boy, we'll make it a diva night, if you are ok with Rachel being there.

**To: Mercedes**

Have I told you lately how much I love you Cades?

**From: Mercedes**

No but you're forgiven. Bring sleeping stuff, you're staying over.

**To: Mercedes**

CU then, and thanks

* * *

><p>"I was absolutly devistated." Kurt said, watching Rachel braid mercedes' hair.<p>

"Did he ever actually say you two were dating?" Rachel asked

"Not in so many words"

"Well did he put the moves on?"

"No, but we were always singing duets, and he was always smiling at me" _Here I go again, Finn and Sam all over again _"Oh my god, I made the whole thing up in my head, didn't I?" _Kurt you are such an ass sometimes, why would Blaine even like __**you.**__ He's everything, and you're just the little brother who needs advice, that's all it ever was._

_God, I don't know if I can go, they really think I should? Maybe Mercedes is right, maybe all of us do need to be on our own for awhile, with no complications. Blaine has always been there for you, be a friend, since that's all there is, and go support him. He's done it for you enough times. _

* * *

><p>"That's him, the blond one folding sweaters" <strong>God he is just to die for. And that hair is just dying to have fingers wrapped in it.<strong>

"I can see the appeal, that's quite a head of hair" _He is so not what I thought Blaine's type would be, I always pictured us together, matching Dalton uniforms, sweet love songs, just us_

"His name's Jeremiah. If he and I got married the Gap would give me a 50% discount." _You did not just talk about marrying this guy did you Blaine? _"This is insane. I don't know what I'm doing, we haven't really even gone out on a date." **God I can't do this, I am going to make an ass out of myself. **"We shouldn't do this" _Just help him out, that's what friends do, be supportive Kurt no matter how much it hurts._

"Come on, man up, you're amazing, he's gonna love you" **OH Shit.**

Kurt actually worked on backing Blaine up for the first part of the song, and then he realized that the Guy was actually running away from Blaine _God I hate to say it Blaine, but this __**is **__embaraassing._He found himself leaning onto a manequin, just watching Blaine You _doesn't even know that this song says everything I want to say to you. God Kurt just drop it, he likes pretty tall boys with long wavy hair, not some little stupid child like you. Just be happy for him._

Kurt told Blaine that he would wait with him until Jeramiah got off work and they found themselves sitting on a bench in the hallway.

"Was it too much?" **Dumb question Blaine, that look says it all **"Yeah it was too much" _You think so Blaine?_

**Oh my God I just made the biggest fool out of myself. I honestly thought he liked me. God Kurt don't give me that "I'm sorry" look. I'm just glad if anyone saw me shot down it was Kurt and not Wes or David, they would never let me live it down. At least he won't hold it over me for the next 5 years.**

_I think Jeramiah broke him, I just want to wrap my arms around him and hold him, and tell him it is all going to be ok. _"You going to be ok Blaine?"

"I'm not sure right now Kurt, can we just get out of here?"

"Of course" Kurt replied laying a supporting arm over his shoulder as they walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Mercedes<strong>

Gap attack was a bust

**From: Mercedes**

Really?

**To: Mercedes**

Yup, and now I know what I looked like after the Finna and Sam stuff. I thought Blaine was going to cry.

**From: Mercedes**

Just be a supportive friend Kurt, that's what he needs right now

**To: Mercedes**

I know, but it still hurts.

**From: Mercedes**

I swear it will get better, I love you you know

**To: Mercades**

I know and thanks

* * *

><p>"God, don't they have anything here that isn't covered with stupid little hearts?" <em>That's a face I am not used to seeing on him. <em>"Gross"

"Well you certainly changed your tune" _Now you understand why I hate Valentines Blaine. Getting shot down does that to a person, I should know._

"I don't think I have ever made that big a fool of myself, and that is saying something, because I have performed at theme parks. I just can't believe I made it all up in my head" _Wow I remember saying those exact words to Mercedes and Rachel. If he can put it out there, and get shot down so can you._

"Ok, can I ask you something, since we have always been totally honest with each other?" **Huh? **_Just do it Kurt _"You and I we hang out, we sing flirty duets together, you know my coffee order. Was I supposed to think that was nothing?" **What? **_Just say it Kurt _"I thought the guy you wanted to ask out, on Valentines Day, was me"

**Oh my God, how did I not see that? **

"Wow I really am clueless" **I can't imagine how he must have felt, encouraging me to go for it, sitting outside waiting with me for an answer, all the while wishing it was him. I would never do anything to hurt him, at least I wouldn't mean to. And I did. **_And here you thought you were so obvious that the whole world saw it._

"Look Kurt, I don't know what I am doing here. I pretend like I do and I can act it out in song, but the truth is I've never really been anyone's boyfriend." **Shit Kurt I am so sorry, I dont ever want to hurt you, you are too special to let that happen.**

"Me neither"

"Look Kurt, let me be really clear about something. I really really care about you." **I don't know what I would do if you weren't around. I have come to depend as much on you as you did on me when we first met. **"But as you and about 20 mortified shoppers saw I'm not good at romance. I don't want to screw this up" **God I don't know what I would do if I screwed this up. I don't even know what **_**this**_** is right now, all I know is I don't want you to turn around and walk out that door.**

"So it's just like When Harry Met Sally, but I get to play Meg Ryan." **I wonder if he knows they get together in the end? You wish Kurt**

"Deal. Hey don't they get together in the end?"

"You know what, I think I have something for us to do on Valentine's day. Can we call another emergency meeting?"

* * *

><p>"All right Junior Member Kurt Hummel, you have the floor" Wess said as he slammed the gavel down on the table "But I hope this isn;t for some hair brained scheme"<p>

"Warblers, I have a question to ask. How many of you are planning to be alone on tomorrow night?"

**ME**

The vast Majority of the hands in the room went up.

"I have usually spent Valentines day alone, or with my girls from New Directions. I would like to propose that we spend our Valentine's days being alone … together. I would like to host a Lonely Hearts Club night and have the Warbler's perform. That way none of has to be truly alone on Valentines, and we can enjoy the evening together."

* * *

><p><strong>Single with hope … I kinda like the sounds of that.<strong>

_It is our year._

**I could get used to seeing that smile. He was right, this is a great way to spend valentine's day. I am glad that after all that shit he still has a smile for me. I don't really know how I feel right now, but I am glad he's still here. Single with hope …. I just can't fuck up this friendship.**


	8. Biota

**Comeback**

OK so I am wimping out … there is absolutely NOTHING to go on in this episode, not on scene, nothing … So rather than go with a bunch of fluff that has no basis in canon, I am going to assume some awkward texts and coffee dates after the whole "Whan Harry Met Sally" Thing, followed by Blaine returning to the role he does so well of "Big Brother" and best friend, and Kurt once again repressing his feelings when they are together. And so off we go to "Blame it on the Alchohol"

For some reason this chapter was absolutely insane to write. Getting in the head of a drunk Blaine was just weird.

As always, I really wish I owned the whole Glee world, then I could do whatever I wanted with the story and make lots of Klainbows and Luck revalations about feelings. I really need to write a Luck Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Blame it on the Alchohol<strong>

**To: Blaine**

Hey, Cades told me that Rachel is having a party this weekend, and I kinda blackmailed Finn into letting me go with him, feel like joining?

**To: Kurt**

First off how did you blackmail Finn into taking you?

**To: Blaine**

He forgot to clear his browser history, and that boy has a thing for some rather unwholesome entertainment, he seems to like blonds with big boobs. So you want to come along?

**From: Blaine**

Sure, could be interesting.

**To: Blaine**

Not likely, which is why I wanted some company.

**From: Blaine**

K

* * *

><p><strong>Ok Blaine, you know Rachel and Finn and Mercedes and Kurt. You are not totally the odd man out here. Just loosen up and have some fun. Not a Warbler tonight, just hanging out with some potential friends.<strong>

_I can't believe Blaine is here, at a party, with me. He looks so cute too, I never thought jeans and a cardigan could look downright Yummy. _

**Did Rachel just say _drink tickets?_ **

_Drink tickets? That is so Rachel Berry. No wonder everyone is leaving, even I think this party is lame. _

**Puck breaking into liqueor cabinets, that could at least calm my nerves down a bit. I don't know why these guys make me nervous. Kurt seems so relaxed and at home with them, it's just weird tho, I don't know who to talk to or what to say.**

_Oh my, Puck just emptied out all the bottles from under the bar and is playing bartender. This could get ugly real quick. New Directions with their hair down? GOD they are going to ruin everything._

"Hey dude" Puck said to Blaine "Chillaxe, you look like you are afraid we are gonna eat you for dinner or something. My treat, whatcha drinking tonight?"

"Can you come up with a rum and coke?" **Maybe just one or two, break the ice a little**

* * *

><p>"Kurt" Blaine practically whined, throwing an arm around Kurts shoulders and leaning into his ear "There is a half naked girl over there and they are doing body shots off her. This is sooooo awsome. Come on have a drink with me, its fun"<p>

"I've got one already, thanks tho. You doing ok?" _A drunk Blaine, never thought I'd see this at a Rachel Berry party._

"I'mmm … fantastic. You know you smell really good, Kurt"

_What? _Kurt thought as Blaine stumbled off to the other side of the stage watching Rachel down a wine cooler in one gulp.

"It tastes like PINK" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kurt took a minute to look around the room, it seemed like he was the only sober on there until he danced up to Finn.

"Are you not drinking?" _at least someone is sober enough to talk to_

"Nah, designated driver. What about you?"

"I'm still trying to impress Blaine, can't get too sloppy. Clearly he doesn't have the same concern" _that's the understatement of the century_

"Hey, it is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers, right. Brothers." Blaine slurred as he threw his arm around Finn's shoulder with a grin. "Wow, soooo tall."

"You having fun Blaine?" _sure looks like it._

"Yeah, this is the best party ever" he yelled trying to throw an arm around Kurt and falling off the stage instead, pulling Kurt down after him.** WOW, is that Kurt on top of me? How'd he get there? Why is the room spinning? Why is he so cute? I wonder if he tastes as good as he looks. Bad Blaine, Bad! Kissing Kurt would be bad, Bad BAD BAD.**

_Remember he doesn't mean any of this Kurt, he's totally drunk, just get up, laugh it off and help him back up._"Come on, let's go sit you down somewhere"

"No, I want another drink Kurt" Blaine said as he stumbled away towards the bar.

_This is not going to be a good night_

* * *

><p><em>Spin the bottle, really Rachel? These guys are wasted.<em>

**Can I kiss Kurt? Please pretty please?**

**Wow, that's not Kurt. I'm kissing RACHEL. Damn she kisses good. Oh my GOD I am totally making out with a girl, and it feels good. I could kiss her all night. Is that a tongue? WOW.**

_OK that's enough …. no more girl kisses Blaine. _

_He has absolutely no idea what he does to me. Yes I want you, you idiot. And you are **grinding** on Rachel, I could absolutely **die**_

* * *

><p><strong>What the fuck? Where am I and why do I feel like a Mack truck ran my head over? OH … is that Kurt? Am I at Kurt's? In Kurt's bed? What the hell happened last night. Oh yeah, Rachel happened last night. That was weird, I actually got turned on kissing Rachel? Yeah I did, and it was kinda awesome. I never kissed anybody like that before. And that duet was just hot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To: Blaine<strong>

Coffee?

**From: Blaine**

Of course, don't we always?

**To: Blaine**

Just checkin cu in a few

**From Blaine**

K

* * *

><p>"I didn't drink that much"<p>

"Yes you did. You spent the entire night sucking Rachel Berry's face, that sir is what we call rock bottom" _Not to mention extrememly hard to watch._

"Speak of the Devil. Hey Rachel, Kurt and I were just talking about you."

"Is she drunk"

"Shhh, Ok Rachel I'll see you then." Blaine said hanging up the phone and looking at Kurt "Rachel just asked me out." **Wow, Rachel just asked me out on a date**

"That's amazing. She's got a girl crush on you. Wait a second, why'd you say yes?" _he did say yes didn't he? _"You can't lead her on."

"Who says I'm leading her on?" _This is not happening, there is no way I am hearing can't be happening again _"You have to be kidding"

"When we kissed it … felt good" **Pretty damn good if I tell the truth**

"It felt good because you were drunk."

"What's the harm in going out on one crummy little date?" **A date, with a girl, that I can tell my father about.**

"You're gay Blaine." **Am I? I'm not sure right now.**

"I thought I was, but I've never even had a boyfriend before. Isn't this the time that you're supposed to figure stuff out?"

"I can't believe that I am hearing this right now"

"Maybe I'm bi I don't know"

"Bisexual is a term gay guys use in highschool when the want to hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change." **I can't believe Kurt just said that to me.**

"Kurt, why are you so angry" _Because I am in love with you you self centered idiot_

"Because I look up to you. I admire how proud of you are of who you are. I know what it's like to be in the closet and here you are about to tiptoe back in." **Tip toe back in, I was hoping you would support me, like I always have you.**

"I'm really sorry if this hurts your feelings, or your pride or whatever, But however confusing it may be for you, it's actually a lot more confusing for me. You are 100% sure of who you are, fantastic, maybe we all can't be so lucky." **I thought I was sure.**

"Yeah, I've had a lot of luck Blaine, I was really lucky to get chased out of high school by a bully who tried to kill me."

"And why did he do that" **Because you threw who you were in his face and he couldn't admit he wanted you.**

"Because he didn't like who I was"

"Sorta exactally like you are saying to me now, isn't it? I am searching ok? I am honestly just trying to figure out who I am, and for you of all people to get down on me for that, I didn;t think that was who you were. I'll see you. I would say Bye but I wouldn't want to make you angry" **Fuck you**

_Damn it, why do you always fuck everything up Kurt?_

* * *

><p><em>That talk with Rachel didn't go too well. I really, really want to hate her for this, but I can't. And I really have no reason to hate him either, but I am so damn hurt by the whole thing. Maybe I just need to give this whole thing up, straight, bi or gay, Blaine has made it perfectly clear he's not interested. I do miss the friend tho.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To: Blaine<strong>

Sorry I was an ass.

**To: Blaine**

You ok?

**To: Blaine**

?

* * *

><p><em>100% gay … I'm glad he figured it out. Having Blaine as a friend is more important than anything.<em>

"Blaine, can I get you a coffee to make up for being an jerk, when you needed a friend, not a lecture?"

"Of course" Blaine said bumping his shoulder with a grin "I was a bit of an ass too. Can we just forget it?" **Please**

"No, but we **can** drop it." **I guess that will have to do**


End file.
